Dance of the Desert Rose
by KotonashiSakura
Summary: She thought life would be perfectly joyful as soon as the famed Uchiha Sasuke had claimed victory over his older sibling and returned to Konoha, or how Naruto finally had the courage to propose to Hinata. Was she ever wrong when terrible news arrived.


**Author Note:** This is my first fan fiction in a very long time, so I'd like to ask if you'd go a touch easy on me. nn; Thankyou!

**Pairing:** Sabaku no Gaara / Haruno Sakura - Sabaku no Kankuro / Haruno Sakura ( very, mild KxS )

**Rating: **Rated M for romance, violence, rape, sex, and language.

**Summary: **She thought life would be perfectly joyful as soon as the famed Uchiha Sasuke had claimed victory over his older sibling and returned to Konoha, or how Naruto finally had the courage to propose to Hinata. Although, the day she recieved such awful news of the Kazekage's poisoning, and her having to aid him back to health, the hopes and dreams of living normally had quickly been whisked away. Sakura Haruno was officially Sabaku no Gaara's full-time nurse, and unevitable saviour when Suna is invaded.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I am simply borrowing them to create a work of fiction.

**CHAPTER 1 - Introducing Haruno Sakura**

It was pouring rain the day Sasuke Uchiha had returned. He was icy and bitter towards our salutations and friendly gestures. I supposed spending such a number of days with Orochimaru of the Sound Village would be a cruel torture, causing any one person to grow hateful. And I also supposed his return would be the greatest day of my life, but I sure was wrong. In fact, I could have knocked him out cold, for all of those times he pushed me away, or for all of those days he abandoned me. So, with all of those thoughts set in my mind, I simply dismissed the Uchiha from my life and refrained my label as a normal woman, and not another crazy-eyed fan girl.

What shocked most of the village the next afternoon, though, was Naruto's proposing to Hinata. And Hinata's response; a giddy 'Yes, Naruto! Oh, yes!'. You wouldn't believe the sounds that rolled off of that Hyuuga girl's tongue when the ring was presented. But, I'm sure she'll return to her timid and independant state in no time. And she did, a week later. It was too bad; I was getting faintly used to the more enthusiastic attitude. But it couldn't have been helped.

It seemed like everyone in the village was kissing and feeling, romanticizing over the simplest things, or having the time of their life. Exception of a chosen few, me being one of them. The day I realized my single status, it also seemed the entire village was gossiping left to right. I was single, and everyone knew it. No matter how foolish I used to be, I'm much wiser now, and ignore the men that kneel at my front step, asking for a romantic relationship. No, more like begging for a romantic relationship. It was truly pathetic.

What with having available time on my hands, I started to concentrate on my studies of becoming an even more experienced medic nin. I wanted to be great, to be the best in Konohagakure. And I was, as I almost surpassed Tsunade-sama heself. I was swelling with so much pride, I swear I could have burst. Thank the Hokage I didn't. But, you're probably getting bored of hearing about the events that happen daily in the ever-so awkward life that is Haruno Sakura. So I'll carry on to present time, where I am currently telling off a random man that appeared at my door step.

"I swear to the Hokage, if I ever see you on my front lawn again, I'll pound your face into the dirt! Got that?! I _seriously _don't want to go out with you, or anyone else that is a disgusting pervert! So back off!" I flicked at my brilliantly pink pony tail, an expression of serious anger plastered to my face. ( Did I mention I grew my hair out a bit more? ) I meant business, this time. The guy had actually been peeking through her window and stalking her around the village for three days now.

With one swift swing of my white-knuckled fist, I knocked a tooth or two out of the guy's mouth. Getting the idea, he cupped his hands over his mouth and scurried away. A devilish smirk graced glossy lips as I turned on my heel and back into the small house. I was intent on getting ready for my date with Hinata-chan; we were going shopping for the up and coming Spring Festival, tomorrow.

And so I changed into a plainly white spaghetti-strap summer dress which hovered just above my knees, combed out my ponytail and swept my bangs to the side, keeping them in place with three black clips. Then, like any other girl going out on a girl - date, applied a light layer of gloss on my already pink - shaded lips, and elongated my lashes with a simple mascara. I put a bit of polish on each nail, and then slipped on casual tan-coloured sandals, heading out of the front door.

Hinata Hyuuga, a lavender-eyed female, strode up my front pathway, latching her hands together in front of her waist. Her raven tresses seemed to glisten in the sunlight. The girl wore a knee-length purple skirt with sandals, and a black tank top. Some what similiar to my outfit, but I didn't complain, and instead complimented her taste in fashion. It was the better thing to do. "Hey-o, Hinata! You look great!" I smiled sweetly towards her.

"O-oh, thankyou, Sakura-chan. You do, too." A weak smile curled her lips upwards. She never was the one too go around smiling wide. So I took the smile greatfully and returned for a moment, before catching up to Hinata and walking onto the cobble-stone path way with her. The streets had very little people around my house, so we could walk freely, without crashing or bumping into other people. But that fact soon became false as crowds of villagers came into view, also shopping for the Spring Festival.

We both turned into a small clothing shoppe, gazing at the silky fabrics and stylish accessories. Hardly ever going shopping other than for my kunoichi out fit and ninja supplies, I was amazed by all of this, feeling everything delicately with the pads of my fingers, making sure I was ginger with the items. Hinata waltzed up behind me, caressing a silky purple kimono with white flowers peppering it. There was a large butterfly bow at the back, which was a slightly darker shade of purple, orchid. "Oh, Hinata, it's gorgeous!" The lavender-eyed girl followed up with holding out a glittery rine stone encrusted hair tie. I gave her the thumbs up and she grinned, walking towards the counter to purchase the outfit.

Mean while, I picked up a knee-length, slightly tight kimono. It was pink with a large red butterfly bow around the waist, white blossoms dotting the kimono generously. And I fell in love with it, instantly folding it in my arms and tightly gripping it, while looking for a good hair tie, like Hinata's. Without much searching, I had spotted a hair tie the shape of a back flower. I picked up the flimsy flower elastic and placed it on top of the neatly folded kimono, walking towards the counter, and purchasing it for 7325 yen. "Hinata? I'm done!" I looked around the shop for the timid female, finally locating her in a small department of the store, where they had shoes on racks. "Hinata, you already have good enough shoes. Let's go." Sighing, the Hyuuga reluctantly followed me out doors.

The sun was starting to cloud over. I sighed, and started back towards my home. Hinata had parted with me when we left the shop, and I said my good-byes, hauling a heavy bag behind me. As soon as I reached my home, I unlocked the door. Everything seemed normal as I inspected every piece of furniture in the room. I shut the door behind me, taking a silent step. Nothing. "Hello?" Still, nothing. This was a surprise; usually there were men in the room trying to hit on me as soon as I came home from whatever I was doing. I smiled.

I placed the bag on the couch, sitting next to it. It was getting dark out and slowly, yet willingly, fell asleep. Tomorrow would be another day almost like any other, in exception of the Spring Festival. With happy thoughts in my head, I dozed off, not wanting to wait for what lay spread ahead.

**So, how was it? :3 Sorry about it being so short! I'll try much harder next time.**

**Remember to Read and Review! Thanks!**

**xoxo,**

**KotonashiSakura**


End file.
